Finding a Family
by Dreaming24'7
Summary: After the death of his parents Xander learns that he isn't their son. He isn't even truly human! He knows who is true parents are, but the question is will they be able to get over their differences and their past and become a family?
1. The letter and the dream

I am a bad writer! I haven't finished the first story and I have started another! Bad me! Oh well. I am a work and do not have my other story with me, but I am almost finished with a 3rd chapter. So never fear!

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything. The idea is mine but that is it.

This will be a Buffy/Angle crossover.

_This means thoughts._

_//This means the Hyena is thinking/talking//_

_{This is the HLD thinking/talking}_

_[This is the soldier thinking/talking]_

I haven't watched the series in a while, so if I make a mistake please let me know and I will see if it is feasible to change the problem.

Reviews are loved and flames will be ignored unless it is constructive criticism!

Warning you now I have horrible spelling, so please ignore if I miss something!

Chapter 1: The letter and the dream.

"It's raining. It always seems to rain during funerals."

"Well in the movies anyways. If what you said was true Xander, then we would have drowned a long time ago. Or we would have turned into fish."

"Ah, but Willow, I am one step ahead of you remember."

"That's true."

Both sat in silence just looking at the rain through Xander's living room window.

Willow turned to look at Xander. "How do you feel about all of this?"

"I don't really feel anything. I knew they were going to die, and maybe I thought that the Sunnydale night life might get to them, but not like this. Am I a bad person for not feeling anything Willow?"

"No, of course not. You're just in shock."

"I hope so. Willow, not to be rude or anything, but could you…?"

Willow nods her head and stands up. "Of course Xander. I will see you later right?"

"Yeah. Later."

Xander remains sitting staring out the window watching the rain as Willow drives off.

_Yeah, I'm in shock alright. But it's not over my parent's death. Parents. Ha, that's a laugh. I can't really call them that can I?_

At this Xander walks over to the dining room table where all the papers from the lawyers lay. Sitting down Xander pulls out the letter that changed his life and read it once again.

_**Dear Alexander,**_

_**I know I have not been the best Father to you, but know this. I do love you. If you're reading this then I have died and taken with me a great secret. This secret involves you greatly and I decided a long time ago that I would tell you once I had died. Your Mother and I are not your biological parents. Your name is also not Alexander. Your real name is Conner and you were born in the year 2001. Your real parents are the vampires Angelus and Darla. A couple months after you were born I, Holtz, took you away from Angel and attempt to travel to a Hell dimension to turn you against your Father, with a mission to kill him. It didn't work out that way. The portal ended up being a time warp that took us back to the year 1981 and in Sunnydale no less. So I stayed and raised you as my son.**_

Xander stopped reading, for the rest of the letter had little else to say.

_I read this a week ago and I still am not sure what to make of it. What am I going to tell everyone? Guess I can't call Spike Deadboy Jr. now."_

"Shit. I need some sleep. I will think about this shit later."

****Dream****

"Where am I"

"You are in your mind Xander."

Spinning around to find the source of the voice Xander shouts, "Who's there?"

Slowly three silhouettes can be seen in front of him. "We are you or parts of you really."

The one of the left steps forward, "Do you remember me Xander?"

"You are the solider I dressed up as at Halloween."

"That's right. Do you know why you're here?"

"No, why am I here? Wait, if you are still here is the hyena still here?"

The middle figure steps forward, "Yes pup. I am still here. The reason you are still here is that there are too many minds and spirits within your body. We have brought you here so we can fix this."

"Fix it how?"

The final figure steps forward. "There are several ways. You could try and expel us, but that might kill you faster than leaving this alone."

"Right, that won't work. Don't want to die yet. What else is there and who are you?"

"I am the demon that came from your double vampire heritage. And before you ask no, neither one of us is a vampire, so neither will you be one. I am a high level demon that doesn't thrive on blood or killing for no reason. The only other safe option is to meld everything together."

At this Xander flops to the ground, landing on his butt and lays his head in his hands. "Why me?! Why is it always me?!"

"Because Pup, you are a remarkable human with a well developed sense of pack and loyalty. Why else would I choose you, a male, as my host when Alphas are female?"

"I was never really sure why you did. Hey, if I was born with you as a part of me, why did it never show before?" As Xander asked this he turned to the demon.

"High level demons age differently than humans. If I had stayed active, you would have grown to the size and mind of a toddler in about two weeks. By the time you looked the age you are now you would have been over 400 years old. So I decided to stay dormant until you were 19 or 20 years old."

"Oh. Thanks for that."

"You're welcome."

"Ok, so say we do the merging thingy what would happen?"

The solider stepped forward again, "You would gain all our memories, my experience with fighting and weapons. Hyena's strength and whatnot, and HLD's looks, powers, mannerisms, and some other stuff. Since he was originally 'you' you gain more form him than us."

"Would I still be me?"

"Yes Xander. We are simply going to be enhancing your mind and body. You will think differently and act differently to some things, but you will still be Xander."

"Ok, let's do this."

****End Dream****

The first thing that Xander notice when he woke up was the pain, a great throbbing pain that he felt down to his bones that spread to every cell in his body. The second thing he notices was that even though it was dark in his room, for he had closed the drapes before going to bed, he could see just as good if not better than if the sun was shining though.

_Well that's new._

_//Until the full merger your senses will stay at this heightened plane Pup. //_

_Whoa! Who said that?_

_//I did. We four will stay like this until we are one. //_

_Oh. You forgot to mention that little fact last night. //_

_{We did not forget. We thought we would surprise you when you woke up. Surprise!}_

_Thanks! *eye roll* Anything else you want to surprise me with?_

_[Well if you insist.]_

_//Oh quit playing with the pup. Pup go to the looking glass to see your new look. //_

_Is it going to be bad?_

_//Of course not. We would never make you look bad. //_

Xander left the bed and walked over to the full length mirror with his head down. Gathering his courage Xander took a deep breath and looked up. "Whoa!"

_//See. Told ya! //_

Xander starts to take stock of all his new changes. His hair was much longer, almost to his shoulders. His face had lost all of the baby fat he still had and seemed to have adopted an aristocratic look that was carved out of stone. He also noticed that his eyes had taken on a golden tone to them and seemed to glow or flash in the dark. He looked and noticed that all marks, scars, and blemishes no longer existed upon his new golden complexion. Xander started twisting and turning his body this way and that to see the new set of muscles that he gained over night. Where he use to have a swimmers build, now was the build of a fighter, one that was built the hard way.

_I think I'm taller too._

_//Yes you are pup. You now rival the Slayer in skill and power. //_

At this, Xander slumps over and a depressed look over took his face.

_//What is wrong pup? I thought you wanted this? //_

_I do, but if I go anywhere near my friends they will think something is wrong with me and try to "fix" me._

_{That's not good. If they do that they could end up killing you. If what you say is true, you will have to leave and find someone else to protect your body during the merging coma.}_

_Coma!? No one said anything about a COMA!_

_[Opps. Surprise! Again!]_

_Opps! I'll opps you. *huff* I think I know who I can go to for the protection. How long do I have until the coma?_

_{A week left.}_

Read and Review Please!!


	2. I need help!

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything. The idea is mine but that is it.

This will be a Buffy/Angle crossover. No slash or any true love relationship (I think).

_This means thoughts._

I haven't watched the series in a while, so if I make a mistake please let me know and I will see if it is feasible to change the problem.

Reviews are loved and flames will be ignored unless it is constructive criticism!

Warning you now I have horrible spelling, so please ignore if I miss something!

*NOTE* Angle does not hate Wesley, nor does he try to kill him. Also no Anya.

Dreaming24'7

Chapter 2: I need help!

*Ring * * Ring * *Rin…*

"Angel Investigations. We help the helpless."

"Hey Cordy. How are you doing?"

"Oh my god, Xander! I am doing well, and you?"

"Not so great. Can I talk to Wesley?"

"Yeah sure. **WESLEY!!! PHONE!!!!" **

"Geez Cordy. I see you keep those pipes well oiled and in top form."

"Don't you know it!"

"Yeah I do. Real well," Xander mutters while checking if his ears had stopped ringing yet.

"What was that? Never mind here's Wesley."

"Hello, this is Wesley."

"Hey Wes this is Xander. I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

"Oh hello Xander. I will try to help you if I can. What is it you need?"

"Well first, this is kinda sensitive material, so do you think you could find a place where someone can't overhear and get Cordy off the line?"

"Hey! Are you insinuating something mister?"

"Cordelia. Get off the phone."

"Oh alright. Fine *Humph*. But you will be telling me what is wrong later mister!" *Crack*

"Thanks Wes."

"No problem Xander. Now what is the problem?"

"Ok, well it all started when I read this letter from my Father…"

*Insert his story. Too lazy to do it again.*

Xander told Wesley the story about his father's letter, his dream, his changes, and what would be happening in a week. When Xander finished talking, he was met with stunned silence.

"Wes you there?"

"Yes..yes. I'm still here. I am just trying to get a hold on this. So you are saying that you are the son of two vampires that we lost three months ago?"

"Yes."

"And that the portal to hell wasn't a portal to hell, but a time portal that took you to Sunnydale in 1981?"

"Yes."

"Also that you 'split personalities', as you call them, are beginning to merge and you will go into a magically induced coma at the end of the merger. During this time you will be totally vulnerable and need someone to protect you."

"Yes…. So will you help?"

"Of course I will help you Xander. I think it would be wise for you to travel here as soon as possible so we can research. Can I ask a question though? Why are you asking me? Why not Giles or the girls?"

"Because they freaked out last time I was possessed and they will try to exercise me and that is liable to kill me."

"Ah. That makes sense. Is there anyone else you would like to know about this?"

"No I would like this to be kept quiet just to be sure. I should be there tonight if that is alright with you."

"That's fine. I will see you then Xander."

"Yeah. Bye Wes."

"Bye Xander."

After Wesley hung up the phone, he just stood there looking at the silent phone. "Good lord. We're doomed."

**With Xander in Sunnydale**

_Ok, well that is out of the way. Now I just have to tell everyone that I am leaving for awhile._

Xander looked at the clock. _1:30. Giles should be at the Magic Box. I think the girls are still in class._

*At the shop*

*tingle* *tingle*

"Giles!"

"There's no need to shout Xander. What can I do for you?"

"I need to make a trip to L.A. I was just letting you guys know before I left. Oh and do you need me to get you anything while I'm there?"

"No, not at the moment. Why are you going? Is this work related?"

Xander looked down at is feet before answering, "No, it isn't for work. I have personal reasons for going."

Giles notes the fidgeting and feels concern start to well up. "How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure at least two weeks, maybe more. It depends on how long things will take to get things in order."

"Have you told the girls yet?"

"No, they are still in class. I need to leave by 4:00, so if I can't get to them before then can you tell them?"

"Yes, of course. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Xander goes silent at this. _If I tell him now and explain, he might be able to run interference and damage control._

"I need to tell you something Giles, but I need your word and secrecy that you won't tell anyone anything."

At this Giles' worry and concern skyrockets. Giles quickly moves to close up the sore and ushers Xander into his office.

"Xander, what is going on?"

"Well, my parents aren't my real parents…"

*Insert the story again.*

As Xander ended the telling of his story for the second time that day, Giles took of his glasses and began to clean them.

"Giles if you keep rubbing your glasses they will disappear."

"Good Lord Xander. How can you be so calm about this?"

"I have had a couple days to get use to it, but I really am not that calm."

"You hide it really well then. What can I do to help?"

"Well, Wes and I are going to be trying to find out what type of high level demon I could be. You could help with that as well as keeping the girls off me."

"Yes. I will see what I can find. I may or may not be able to help with you second request though. They tend to do what they want if they think they are right."

"I know that's the problem. If they think I am possessed again they will try to have me exercised and that could kill me."

"I will do my best Xander.  
"Thanks G-Man."

"Don't call me that."

Xander smiles at the familiar comment and stands up to leave. Half-way to the door, Giles pulls Xander into a hug. "Be careful son. Call me when you get there. Keep me updated please."

Xander hugs Giles all the harder at that statement. He had always thought of Giles as a pseudo father. "I will Dad."

Giles stands at the counter watching Xander get into his car and drives away. "Good Lord. Xander a high level demon and Angel's son. We're doomed."


	3. The Coma and Discoveries

Full Disclaimer in the first chapter.

Note: No Anya. Angel has not tried to kill Wesley for "losing" his son.

Thank you to all of my reviewers! So sorry this has been left alone for so long but school is a beast not easily tamed!

Chapter 3: The Coma and Discoveries

*Later at the Hyperion Hotel in L.A.*  
Xander walks into the lobby of the hotel and looks around.

"Well, this isn't the welcome I imagined."

Xander began to walk around trying to find anyone, but more specifically Wesley.

"Hello… anyone home?"

No answer.

"Well…if I was to make use of this opportunity, I would do some snooping. Definitely look into finding where Angel stashes his hair products, but I am too tried to care. And I really need to stop talking to myself."

Xander searches a little longer and located the few couches that are stashed in the lobby, flopping down upon the more comfy of the bunch intending to rest until Wesley got back.

Unbeknownst to Xander the subject of his inquiry had just finished dealing with a summoning ritual with the crew.

"Ok, ewww!" Why are these things always gushy! If this stains, Angel, you are buying me a new outfit!" yelled Cordy from down the hall.

Angel just shakes his head and turns to Wesley, "Is that all that is needed, or do we have to cleanse the area?"

Wesley looks up from the summoning circle, "No I think we will be okay without it."

As he heads to the door he sees how dark it is, "What time is it?"

Gunn comes up behind them with a scowling Cordy, "Almost 9:00. Why?"

"Shit. We need to get back. I was to meet someone tonight."

"I didn't know you had a date Wes. Why didn't you tell me? Who is she?"

"Cordy, this is not a date. I am meeting a client that asked my help and by extension you all as well."

"I didn't see anyone on the schedule."

"Yes well. This is a favor actually and a sensitive subject. I didn't tell you because I wasn't given permission just yet to inform you of anything."

Angel opens the front door of his car, "Well let's not keep them waiting."

*Back at the Hotel*

Cordelia being Cordelia rushes in to intercept this mysterious person. Upon seeing Xander asleep on the couch she stops.

"Xander!"

Xander starts with surprise, "Purple Twinkies under attack!" he yells and promptly falls of the couch.

"Ouch."

"Dweeb! What are you doing here?"

Xander, still face down on the floor, responds with a muffled voice, "Why hello Cordelia. It has been awhile, how have you been? Me? I have been just fine. Thank you for asking."

"Yeah yeah. Hi, hello. Now why are you here?"

Xander pushes himself into a sitting position as the others walk in the lobby. "I am here to talk to Wes and ask for your help."

"Yes, sorry for being late Xander. If you would come with me to the library?"

Xander stands up and follows Wes into the library, while the rest of the team just watches them go.

"Okay, well I think I will go and check on our weapons inventory." As Gunn says this he makes his way to the basement, "Oh and Cordy, no eavesdropping."

"Humph!"

*In the library with Xander and Wesley*

"Ok, Xander. The first question I have is why did you come to me? Besides the previously stated reasons you gave. The second question I have is how much are you willing to tell the rest of the group?"

Xander sits down in one of the chairs, "Well, the first question is easy enough. Besides the original reasons, is that you know Angel better than we anyone that I know. I know no more than what I did in Sunnydale and that isn't much to go on. You would be able to truthfully and with some measure of knowledge, be able to tell me if I should tell him about this. How he might possibly react to me being his son. I the brat that had hated him when he was in Sunnydale, a boy that he had on several occasions tried to harm or kill in the past. Then there is the 'lie', which I don't want to go into yet. There is just so much at stake that the Sunnydale group couldn't account for with answers."

"You have really thought this out haven't you? Ok, what about my second question?"

"Well…I would like to keep this from everyone until we have more answers to the questions before we tell anyone."

"Xander, when are you going to tell Angel? What are you going to tell him?"

"If I could I wouldn't tell him anything, but I don't think that is fair to him. Even if he just throws me away, at least he will know what happened to his son."

Wes pauses after that and studies Xander for a minute. "Xander, why do you think he will throw you away? This will be his chance to get to know his son again. And you will now have a chance to have a family again, a true family."

"Past actions are hard to forget Wes, and so are habits. Let's just see if we can figure out what type of demon I will inherit. The cheeky bugger isn't saying."

"Alright, I will leave it alone for now. Now what are some of the attributes and abilities that your demon self said you would get?"

"Well… I could show you. I gained most of my looks with the additional merge, though I have yet to gain the pointed ears and longer and sharper nails. He also said that my attitude and demeanor would change to a more calm nature."

"Yes that would be good. So you are wearing a glamour then?"

"Yeah, I don't really look like my self other wise."

After saying the release spell, Xander regains his height and his looks. "Well if it weren't for the skin color you could almost pass as an old world vampire. Are you sure you aren't a vampire?"

"He said that I wasn't and I believe him because of the ability to walk in the sun without going human torch, and I don't crave to chew on your neck. Which confuses me. Don't you think that as the son of two vampires I would gain some type of vampirism?"

"Yes well, you are one of a kind Xander. No vampire has ever procreated either with a human or with another vampire. So maybe you get a demon upgrade with the double demon parentage and the special circumstances surrounding your conception, birth, and time travel."

"So something might have gone wonky with the hell portal turned time warp? Oh that's even better! First I am Angel's son, now I maybe a whole new demon with who knows what attached to it! Oh goody."

"MY WHAT!"

Both Wes and Xander spin towards the door to see Angel standing in the doorway with a look of disbelief that slowly turns to anger. "Well shit."

_That about sums it up._

Read and Review Please!


End file.
